


Feverish

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Seven year old Hiro has a fever. Cass takes care of him.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a little challenge to write short fics for a bit. I'm still working on my other WIPs, but since most of them are stupidly long (which is partially why I never finish them - I either lose interest or writer's block kicks in), I want to force myself to keep a story short. So for a little while, I'll be posting 500-1000ish word stories. They might not be the best lol. Figuring out how to end these is surprisingly hard. But hey, you can't learn until you try and get some practice in, right?
> 
> This went on a little longer than I thought it would, but I struggled with how to end it, so I kept adding more words. Eh. I realized I don't write a whole lot about Hiro and Cass' relationship, so this is my first attempt at breaking that habit. I love the whole family's dynamics, so I want to explore more of it. So, here's little Hiro sick in his auntie's care! Hope you enjoy.

"How is eating hot food gonna bring my fever down?" Hiro moaned, sneering at the steaming bowl of soup on the coffee table in disgust.

Cass ran her hands through his sweaty hair comfortingly. Her poor baby.

The seven year old had woken up with a high fever this morning, prompting her to call him in sick and send a worried Tadashi off to school alone with a, "He'll be fine, don't worry!" She'd given Hiro a dose of medicine and a cold washcloth to place on his forehead, and made him lay on the couch in the living room while she made him some chicken soup.

It was all Cass could think to do. The café was closed today, it being her sole day off of the week, which was great because short of spiriting Hiro to his doctor, she wasn't sure what else to do to take care of him. It wasn't like this fever was accompanied by sniffles or the urge to throw up. It just a fever on its own, a very high fever.

"It'll help your body fight off the infection," she decided to tell him, not sure if that was actually true.

Making hot soup was a staple of curing sickness. Cass wasn't sure how - she should look it up, actually - but at the very least, it shouldn't cause any harm. His body needed food, after all, and the soup would be light on his stomach.

"Come here, baby," she gently lifted his head off the cushion and took her seat on it, propping his head down on her lap. "You don't have to eat it right away. We can wait for it to cool some."

Hiro didn't respond, only groaned. He had a thin blanket loosely strewn over him, which Cass pulled a little higher on his shoulders. She hated seeing her nephews sick or in pain. She hoped this fever would go down soon.

"Do you want to watch Veggie Pals?" she asked, bending over him to reach the TV remote. "I bet it's on...some channel."

"Okay," Hiro groaned. "Aunt Cass, I'm tired."

"You can go to sleep, too," she told him. "Your body needs rest. Here, I'll search the cartoon channels for Veggie Pals and you get some sleep."

"Okay."

Eventually, Cass found a channel playing her nephews' favorite childhood show, and she let it run while Hiro dozed on and off in her lap. She could tell he wasn't truly falling sleep by the way he occasionally jerked or groaned or kicked at the blanket to uncover his bare feet. The soup on the coffee table soon lost its steam, still yet untouched.

"Hiro," she brushed her fingers over his cheek, "why don't you try to eat some soup? Just a couple spoonfuls, all right?"

Hiro made a noise in his throat. "I'm not that hungry."

"Now, now, don't be like that," she pressed her finger tips to the washcloth. It was warm now, not cold anymore. She peeled it off his head. "I'm going to go wet this under some cold water. Eat a few, tiny spoonfuls of soup, and I'll quit bothering you about it, that sound good? The faster this fever goes away, the better."

"Eghnn," Hiro groaned as Cass gently pushed him up on his butt. "Fine."

"That's a good boy." She stood up and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He was still hot, but not as hot as before, she thought. Cass picked up the bowl and placed it in Hiro's lap. "You don't have to force yourself. Just a little bit for me, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he mumbled.

Cass watched him scoop up a trickle amount of soup - less than a third of the spoon's size - and made sure it was in his mouth and swallowed before she headed for the kitchen.

Veggie Pals continued to play in the background as she soaked the washcloth in cold water and rung it out. Hiro was silent. Cass hoped he kept eating. The sooner this fever broke, the _better_ for sure. She wanted Hiro to go back to being a little terror and inventing god knows what havoc-inducing invention with Tadashi as soon as possible. It was hard to watch him be miserable.

Maybe Cass would make an appointment with his doctor. If he wasn't any better for certain by this afternoon, she'd call and make an appointment, hopefully for today. She doubted this was anything too serious, but - she doesn't really know these things. It's been three, almost four years, and she's still learning how to be parent.

Washcloth absolutely cold in her hand, Cass returned to the couch and sat down next to Hiro, who stared at the TV tiredly with the soup bowl in his lap. He hardly seemed to notice as she adjusted the washcloth on his forehead.

"There you go, sweetheart," she cooed, and gently pulled him to her in a sideways hug. "It'll be okay."

"Hmm." Hiro held onto the bowl, keeping it steady as he leaned into the hug. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

She wrapped the blanket higher up on his shoulders and curled her arms around him. "You're welcome, baby. Did you eat enough?"

"I put three whole spoonfuls in my mouth," he muttered.

By 'whole,' Cass assumed he meant the size of the trickle she'd seen him swallow before. Ah, well. Better than nothing; and the bowl remained in his lap, so maybe she could persuade him to eat more in a few minutes.

Hiro glanced up at her. "Aunt Cass?"

"Hm? What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" he asked. "I'm really tired and I don't want to watch TV or climb up the stairs."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to stay on the couch?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Oh. All right." Maybe she should have kept him up in his room. Cass remembered her mother always bringing her and her sister to the couch to cuddle and recover when they were sick. But maybe that had just been Mom's thing. "Sure, Hiro. Come on, I'll help you there."

She lifted the bowl from his lap and laid it on the counter. Curling an arm around Hiro, she helped him off the couch and opened the door to her bedroom.

Mochi was on the bed, sleeping on one of the pillow. So that's where the cat went; Cass had nearly forgotten about him in her worry for Hiro.

Hiro, undeterred by the cat's presence - if he even noticed him - dropped down on the bed on his back and touched the washcloth on his forehead, eyes drooping with an unsatisfied moan.

It was such a miserable sight. Cass touched her malachite necklace, hoping with all her might he'd get better soon.

"Aunt Cass?"

She perked up. "What, baby?"

Hiro looked at her with glazed eyes. "Can you stay with me? I don't wanna be by myself."

Cass' heart melted. She was definitely making an appointment later, after Hiro fell asleep and got some much needed rest. "Of course. Scoot over a bit, and watch out for Mochi."

Hiro did, and Cass cuddled up around him. Hiro nuzzled his head between her chin and collar bones. His body seemed to relax.

Cass internally sighed in relief. That was good, at least.

She stayed curled up with him until he finally fell asleep for real, and then some after. If it helped her baby, she'd stay an extra while.


End file.
